


these bloodied hands

by Marenke



Series: whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Injury, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, technically set during canon period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: He’s bleeding, and Bakura knows it’s his fault.
Series: whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	these bloodied hands

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober day 10, prompt: trails of blood. a gift for jehan!

He’s bleeding, and Bakura knows it’s his fault: the knife is still in his hand, twirling it up and down, up and down. It trails down his arm, and inside him he can feel the Host (Ryou, if he recalled correctly) reacting in a tizzy, panicking, cringing at the sight of the blood.

Usually, Bakura didn’t remember the name of his Hosts - so many incompatible, so few that allowed him to fester like a wound in their bodies -, but this one had named him, so he supposed he should make some sort of effort to at least remember his name.

Some effort. Bakura had better things to do.

The blood trailed slowly down his arm, sticking to the thin shirt the body wore, and the boy was worried.

_ Why?  _ He asked, barely a whisper. Up and down went the knife as he pondered the question, mulling it over.

“Why not?” He replied to the air, and the boy inside him shriveled just a little more. “What, don’t you want your friends to like you?”

_ Not like this.  _ Ryou replied, and Bakura grinned.

“Too bad.” Just to make sure he knew who stood on top, he stabbed his own arm again. Pain, white-hot and blinding, seared the wound site, but Bakura gritted his teeth and bore it as the boy inside screamed until he felt his head would explode.

If the boy didn’t like it, he shouldn’t have gotten possessed.


End file.
